


You Must Like Me

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, F/F, Girl Penis, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: Lena and Amélie have some cheeky morning fun.





	You Must Like Me

Lena rolled out of bed as the sun shone in through the windows, Amélie was up before her as usual. She out into the kitchen she made her morning cup of tea and could hear Amélie in the living room with the tv on.

Walking out into the living room she found Amélie just as she had seen her last night; cross legged on the couch wearing sweatpants and a tank top, hair up in a ponytail, she held a controller in her hands and was playing some shooter game.

"You stayed up all night again?" Lena asked.

"I don't need as much sleep as 'normal' people," Amélie responded without looking away from the screen "as i've told you before."

Lena only smiled and took a seat beside her purple skinned insomniac flatmate. "So how are you doing?" she asked.

"I am defeating amatures. Obviously." Amélie responded, again not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

Lena smiled again, taking a sip of her tea. A spark of mischief flared inside her and her smile widened.

Leaning over, close to Amélie's ear, she whispered in her best sultry voice "You know, I can think of a game that would be even more fun." Amélie didn't respond. Inching closer she laid her hand on Amélie's leg. "Come on little spider, don't you want to play my game." Lena said, trying to stuff even more flirtatiousness into her voice.

"Ugh. Stop that, you almost made me miss." Amélie said. Lena leaned away dejected.

After a few moments Amélie leaned back slightly while the words 'Round One Completed" flashed on the screen. For the first time she looked at Lena and saw the pouty look on her face. She rolled her eyes and said "Oh, fine." She stood and pulled the on her sweatpants allowing them to fall down to her ankles revealing her ass beneath and pulled her panties aside. She laid down on the floor in front of the tv and stuck her ass up in the air. "Come on," she said "have your fun."

Lena cocked her head. "You're really not gonna stop playing?" she asked but Amélie didn't respond her focus now completely back on her game as the next round started. She couldn't help but feel a little put out, but the sight of Amélie's juicy purple ass up in the air was too enticing. She quickly disrobed and began to tug on her already half hard cock and quickly fetched a bottle of lube.

She knelt down in front of Amélie's displayed ass, squirted a small amount of lube into her hand and began to rub her hardening dick. She leaned forward and started to gingerly explore Amélie's asshole with her tongue. Slowly she worked up her tongue game but soon grew frustrated her work didn't draw a peep from Amélie. Miffed she stood and gave her cock and Amélie's hole another coat of lube. 

"You ready, luv?" she asked but Amélie gave only a distracted "Mm-hmm." In response. 

She brought her cock up Amélie's hole and started to tease her with her head, rubbing around her hole in a circle then sliding up and down her crack. No response. 'Okay then.' Lena thought as she lined her cock back up, she bit her lip and began to slide into Amélie's lube slicked asshole. She slid slowly in right up until she hit her hilt and then slowly pulled almost all the way back out. She went again, faster this time, and pulled almost out again. Picking up speed she fucked harder until her crotch was slapping loudly against Amélie's ass.

Finally Lena couldn't help but start panting with the effort. "Hm. I almost feel something." Amélie said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. This only spurred Lena on as she picked up the pace even more. But eventually the speed caught up to her and before she could even slow down she felt her orgasim shoot through her cock as she emptied her balls into Amélie's ass. She fell back exhausted as her cock gave a few final spurts onto the living room floor.

A moment went by, then Amélie let out a content sigh. Standing she looked back at Lena's collapsed form and smiled. "Okay, you horny little girl, now you have my attention." Lena looked at the television and saw that the match was completed, Amélie had come in first of course.

Amélie stepped towards Lena and pulled her panties down allowing her dick to flop free. Her cock was thick and throbbing and she wasn't even fully hard yet. "I may have rushed into this." Lena said with a wry smile. Amélie only stepped forward bringing her cock level with Lena's mouth.

Lena took Amélie's dick into her mouth and began working it's head with her tongue. Amélie placed a hand on the top of Lena's head and pushed herself into Lena's mouth a little more. Lena opened her up wider and allowed Amélie to set the pace, gently fucking her mouth. Amélie picked up speed causing Lena's eyes to water a bit, but she kept her mouth open. Soon Amélie felt her climax coming and pushed deep, almost to her hilt, and deposited her cum down Lena's throat.

Amélie let out a contented sigh. "Just what I needed." she said "Such a good girl."

Lena coughed and smiled. "Cheeky prick." she said.


End file.
